Something Right
by Robin2
Summary: Trory set at Yale... Just read the first chapter, it's not long, see if it tickles your fancy...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:  
Alright, this is my first story in a long time. It's late and I can't get to sleep so I decided to write. This will be a trory, and FYI Rory may be a little out of character, I haven't decided yet. And, oh yeah, Jess was never in the picture, romantically at least, and Dean and Rory broke up long before they actually did. If you have comments, leave them. Hope you like it.

* * *

You know how there are those times when you know something's just right? Well I had one of those, well a couple of those, but I chose to ignore them because I'm an ass and I didn't know a good thing when I saw it, blatantly staring at me, obviously wanting me. Well, I guess this all sounds confusing so I'll elaborate. My name's Rory Gilmore. I was dating this guy Dean for quite a while, well until he broke up with me because he thought I liked another guy when in fact I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about because I was too oblivious to see it myself. Okay, back to my point. There was this guy and well he sort of had a thing for me, okay that's the understatement of the year, he was basically head of heals for me except I didn't know that. See where I'm going here? That something right was staring me in the face my whole entire time at Chilton but because I'm completely stupid, I chose to pretend he didn't like me and that it was all just some big joke to him. And now, I'm about to start my freshman year of college at Yale and I'm all alone.

* * *

"Rory!" 

"What?"

"Are you almost ready or am I going to have to drag you out of this house?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I yelled as I gathered the last of my things, closing my bedroom door behind me.

"There you are. Ready to go?" Mom asked me, heading out the door, already knowing what I was thinking and that I really wasn't ready to start college but that I was going to anyways and that I was scared beyond belief because well, she's my Mom and more importantly, my best friend.

* * *

"So, how weird is it to think that you're going to be starting classes on Monday?" 

"Pretty weird but incredibly exciting at the same time."

"I kind of figured. Well, you know where to find me if you need anything and don't hesitate to call if you feel homesick, alright?"

"Don't start crying, Mom or I'll start and we'll both be a blubbery mess."

"Fine, but at least give me a hug, okay?" She practically threw her arms around me, holding me tighter than I probably would have liked, but I managed because I knew how she felt about not seeing me everyday, I felt the same way.

* * *

I walked back to my dorm room after saying good bye to my Mom. It was weird, I was probably no more than 2 hours away from Star's Hollow, but it felt like I was millions of miles away now. There was no Luke's at Yale or more importantly my Mom. I'd have to drive home if I wanted to have a decent conversation with her, which sucked because who was I going to complain to when my Lit professor turned out to be a real hag and my room mate decided to come in at 4 in the morning, making as much noise as she possibly could? Well, not her, well at least in person. 

"Rory?" I flipped around, expecting my Mom, despite the male voice. I was speechless. Well, you know that something right, well he was staring me in the face again, only this time I wasn't ignoring it.

* * *


	2. Ignorance is Bliss

Alright, since I got some reivews, I decided to write some more. I'm kind of a short chapter writer because I can't keep going for too long but that just means I'll hopefully be pumping out more chapters, haha. Hope you like it.

* * *

I stood staring, my mouth open, poised to say something, only I had no idea what to say. 'Hi, Tristan, nice to see you after all this time, how was military school?' Yeah, great greeting after staring at the guy for 5 minutes.

"Are you going to keep staring at me in what I hope is disbelief and not disgust, or are you going to actually say something?" I shook my head, trying to shake the daze I was so obviously in.

"Hi, sorry, I was just a bit surprised, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Obviously, by the look on your face, you are surprised to see me. But, I guess that's better than disdain or horror or any other number of feelings that could possibly have a negative connotation."

"Yeah, no. That wasn't a negative surprise. So, how have you been since I last saw you?" I can't believe I'm asking him these kinds of questions when all I really want to do is, well I don't know, anything but talk.

"Pretty good, I cleaned up my act, brought up my grades, got into Yale, and here I am, standing in front of you. How have you been? Still with Dean?"

"No, that ended a long time ago. Seems he thought I was interested in someone else." I couldn't help but stare into his eyes when I said that. I mean how weird is it that he's going to Yale, of all the universities in all of the United States, he had to pick this one. Okay, I admit, he probably was only deciding between the Ivy League's, him being a DuGrey and that there aren't very many of them and well, okay so it's not that weird he's going here.

"Interesting. Look, I've got to go, I promised to meet my friend across campus and I was already running late, she's going to kill me. Where are you living, maybe I'll stop by sometime, we can catch up."

"Here in room 316. Drop by anytime, I have three room mates, I'm sure one of them will be around, if I'm not."

"Sounds good. I'll see you later, Rory."

"Bye, Tristan." And with that, my life was turned upside down.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, the guy you secretly liked all through high school, well until he got sent off to military school, is there with you at Yale. Is there supposed to be a problem?"

"Yes, oh my gawd, Mom. It's Tristan, he's trouble, don't you remember?"

"All too well, but who cares, people change, he obviously got his act together if he got into Yale." Ugh, she just wasn't seeing the full picture. Yeah, I'm sure he changed… academically. But I'm sure he's still the same womanizing jerk who walked the halls of Chilton.

"Yeah, but what if he's the same jerk who I used to know?"

"Who you used to like?" Leave it to my Mom to make everything I'm worried about seem like nothing.

"Okay, you have a point. But, it's one thing to like a play boy, it's another to date one."

"Who said he even liked you?"

"Mom!"

"I'm just kidding. I'm sure he's changed, most people do, you did." She had a point, the Rory Tristan used to know was long gone. I wasn't the same naïve girl that used to think that letting Dean cop a feel was going too far. Now, well I was in college and I'd actually experienced a few things since high school. I'd grown up, mentally and physically. I no longer looked like I did at Chilton. Tristan's expression when he saw me could attest to that.

"Yeah, I know. We'll just have to see if he actually shows up to follow through on his offer."

"I'm sure he will but I have to go, honey. Luke's giving me the evil eye and personally I don't feel like having him yell at me right now."

"Bye, Mom." I chuckled, picturing the look Luke was probably giving my Mom right now. I wish I was there instead of coffee deprived and frantically trying to find my bag so I could get an early start to the day and possibly find out where all my classes are going to be and where the nearest coffee place is to all of those locations. I walked out the door, locking it behind me. I turned around and practically threw my bag at the guy standing in front of me.

"You could warn someone when you're standing behind them so they don't accost you with their belongings," I told him as I bent down to pick up my bag and the items inside that had been knocked out upon connection with his, well, finely chiseled torso, okay bad thought.

"I was just about to, but then I thought how funny it would be to just wait and surprise you again. Unfortunately I was hoping for another speechless response but instead you had to open your mouth and talk, such a novelty."  
"Ha ha, very funny. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well, you did tell me to stop by, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting to have to be here?"

"Ouch, Mary, you wound me." And there we were, back into the swing of things, back at Chilton, a row of lockers might as well have been behind me with Paris deathly staring at me bantering with Tristan, probably trying to figure out why I was such an ass to him since she used to fawn at his feet whenever he said her name, let along uttered a word to her.

"I see you haven't changed."

"I see you have," he said, giving me a long once over that made my skin crawl. He really hadn't changed. He still made me incredibly uncomfortable with just one look. But, maybe that was a good thing. I mean, college itself was uncomfortable, it was unfamiliar.

"Indeed. As much as I love this witty repertoire that we have going here, I have to be on my way."

"Let me guess. You're going to scope out your classes and get some coffee cause I can tell you're cranky."

"Shutup. How'd you know?"

"You haven't changed as much as you wish you have, Mary."

"Stop calling me that, Satan."

"Ouch. Fine, if you prove to me you aren't one anymore." I stared at him. Part of me wanted to just take his invitation and press my body to his in a long sensual kiss, but I held myself back because I wasn't about to let him get his way, or at least that's what I told myself. It seems as if I'm kind of staring to ignore that something right again.


End file.
